Shayla's Alternative Story
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: Shayla's Story in an alternate setting. One slight thing from her past never happened, and change the entire course of the plot. Yet, some things are still just meant to happen. A juxtapose of originality, destiny, and extra idea demons.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction**

**Shayla's Alternative Story**

By: Gema J. Gall

Disclaimer: You have no business reading this if you don't realize I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. …The world is coming to an end, I'm writing a romance!

Author's Note: You know you're watching too much Yu-Gi-Oh! when you start writing spin offs of spin offs, or fan fictions of fan fictions. Well, here's proof I watch too much Yu-Gi-Oh!. This is a "what-if" track. Meaning, what if this one little thing had happened like this, how would everything have changed? The what if is "what if Luther and Martin's mother had not died?"

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining and the temperature was just right. It was a great day to be outside. And, the group had the perfect opportunity to spend this beautiful day in the best outside place in the area, Kaibaland.

The moment the cluster of kids entered the gates, they exploded, running to the four directions. The adults who had been supervising them gave up trying to explain check-in points and check-in times. They looked at each other and proceeded into Kaibaland themselves.

Unnoticed, a young girl stood behind them long after they parted. She had dark brown, curly hair that went down to her shoulder blades. A pair of dark sunglasses covered most of her face, which her curls fell freely in front of. She wore a red shirt with long, flared sleeves and a pair of bell-bottom jeans held up by a thick black and silver belt. A dirty, tan backpack was slung over her right shoulder. In the opposite hand she held a walking stick which collapsed into a rod no more than a foot long.

She listened as her group scattered with no thought of her at all. She hesitated another long moment, unsure of which way she should set out alone. She had no plans for the day; no thought of friends to spend it with, no thought of attractions to see, no though of roller coasters to ride.

"_At least they're all gone. Good riddance,"_ she thought, starting along the right edge of the walkway to best avoid the crowd. _"It's a free vacation, I can't complain too much. And it gets me out of that place for a day."_

She walked passed groups of friends and families pulling wagons. Some people carried large plushie of Duel Monsters that they had won from the game booths. Others were sitting on the scattered benches, eating overpriced fries and drinks. Their laughter marked something she could never join.

"_Granted, this isn't my idea of a vacation,"_ she thought. _"I'd rather be somewhere alone, somewhere quiet. But anywhere is better than that hole."_ She continued to walk, trying her best to avoid the crowds, her walking stick in front. She frowned as she tried to ignore a few gawked remarks she heard as she passed.

Her plan for the day was nothing more than finding solitude from the mass of sightseers. The problem was she had never been to Kaibaland before, or any amusement park for that matter, so she had no idea where she could hide. The crowds were so thick they seemed stifling. The last thing she wanted was to be in a mass of people.

"_I'm better off alone,"_ she thought. _"They're all snobs and brats anyways."_

About five minutes of walking her cane picked felt a fork in the path. It suddenly branched to the right, as well as continuing straight. Sensing the crowd was thicker straight ahead, the sixteen-year-old girl opted for the smaller walkway to the right. She turned down it, walking between an open gate with a sign she couldn't read.

The voices from the public faded the further she walked. Some of the tension in her shoulders started to evaporate. The thought of finally finding seclusion in such a crowded place was a comfort. Her idea of tranquility was quickly shattered by raised voices coming from directly in front of her.

"Let go of me!" shouted a young boy.

"Hold still you little runt!" growled an older man.

"Get some rope, will you!" a second man shouted to a third.

"You won't get away with this! When my big brother finds out—!" protested the boy.

"It will be to late," sneered the second.

"Gah!" exclaimed the first when the boy landed a successful kick to his kneecap. "You're more trouble than you're worth!"

"Calm down! He's worth more than you are!" barked the second.

The girl tucked her walking stick under her arm. From there, it couldn't been seen by anyone standing directly in front of her. "What's going on here!" she demanded in a loud voice, with more courage than she felt.

"What the!" exclaimed one of the men, all of the shouting stopping as all eyes turned to her.

"We weren't supposed to have witnesses!" snapped the third.

"Then you do something about it! I've got my arms full here!" barked the third, still trying to hold the struggling boy.

"Right," agreed the second, hurrying to the girl. "You've gotten yourself in too deep, girlie."

VWIP! The moment he got within a yard of her, she whipped her walking stick out from under her arm. The tip of it caught him across the cheekbone. A red line quickly formed and trickled down his chin. He stumbled backward a few steps, surprised, cursing under his breath.

"Hey! She's blind!" shouted the first man, putting two and two together from her walking stick and sunglasses.

"That does it girlie, you're in a world of hurt!" snapped the second, wiping the blood off of his face and walking forward menacingly.

The girl tensed up again, knowing she was in trouble an unable to run away.

"Stop right there!" shouted a fourth man, who had just run to the scene with several others, all wearing the same business uniform.

"Rollin!" exclaimed the boy.

"Crap! It's security!" exclaimed the third.

"Every man for himself!" shouted the first as the three bailed, tripping over their own feet.

The newcomer, Rollin, spoke into a headset. "They're on the run and heading towards section C." The reply was unheard by anyone but him, but he quickly turned his attention to the boy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Rollin," said the boy. He wore a red shirt with yellow and white sleeves, and a pair of jeans. A blue bandana was tied around his neck. He walked over to the girl. "Thanks for helping. If you hadn't stalled, I would have been in a lot of trouble."

"Hmm? Oh, you're welcome," said the girl, a bit surprised and already trying to think of an escape.

"My name's Mokuba! What's yours?" asked the boy, brightly and friendly.

"…Enola," she replied.

"Enough time spent back here," said Rollin. "You two both have to report to the security office and report this."

"_Well, so much for finding a place to be alone,"_ Enola thought as she was ushered away.

4


End file.
